


Love is scary

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: This is a little FF very fluffy with POVs. I wanted to write about Mildred meeting Cas and giving Dean advices. So... Enjoy!





	1. Act 1

Dean went straight to say hello to Mildred. She was so happy to see him again. 

-Well... Look at you! You look so handsome as always.-she said checking him out. Dean chuckled and gave him a hug. She accepted it with playful joy. -Why are you here?-she asked later a little intrigued. 

-Well have a case around here so... We came to visit you. How have you been?-said Dean, with a fondly tone. She smiled.

-Oh. Bored. But fine. You brought your brother with you?- 

-Yes. He is over there making some questions.-And Dean pointed to the left. Sam was talking with some neighbors. 

She looked at Dean again... With sassy eyes.

-So Dean... Did you tell that special girl about your feelings for her?-she asked all of the sudden. It took Dean for surprise. He was frozen. His eyes wide open and his mouth was petrified. Mildred was waiting for the answer. It was then when Cas arrived.

-Dean. Maybe I had collected some good information.- Dean was blinking awkwardly. Cas tilted his head looking at him with curiosity.-Is everything ok?- he asked when Mildred couldn't stop checking the angel out with amazed eyes. Cas noted her and clearing his throat. Then he begun to make his own introduction. :-Hello. My name is Castiel. You should be Mrs. Mildred. Is a pleasure to meet you.- he said extending his hand for a friendly shake. But Mildred choosed grab Castiel's biceps.

-Wow. You are so gorgeous. Where were you all this time? The Winchester brothers had you hidden. You look beautiful as an angel. And hot.- She winked at him. Cas tilted his head kind of surprised. He was about to talk but Dean went out from his frozen status.

\- He... He is our best friend... Castiel. And... He is an angel indeed... A real one.-he said fondly. Mildred looked at Dean with curiosity. Then she smiled as if her mind had discovered a secret.

Cas smiled lightly to Mildred. She squeezed Castiel's biceps then released it. 

-Oh... I see. Is wonderful to meet you Castiel. Since when have you been protecting the Winchestes?- then Mildred saw how Cas looked at Dean with sparkles in his eyes. But she saw the same sparkles in Dean's eyes. And he was returning his gaze to Cas.

-Ahm...-said Cas:- Ten years.- Mildred smiled.

-That is a long time.- she said.

Dean stared at Cas and could see that beautiful side smile growing in his best friend lips. He blushed a little. Mildred was watching this interactions all the time.

-Yes... Long time... -said Cas. Still smiling:-Well... We can talk later about the data I collected. I'm gonna help Sam with the neighbors.- and then Cas walked away from there.

Dean was starting at him with a stupid smile in his face. Mildred laughed. Then Dean woke up and cleared his throat.

-What?-he said with discomfort... She looked at him suspicious.

-Is not a she.- she said. Dean blinked again and tried to look normal.

-What... Ehm... What do you mean?-

-The person you are pinning for...-Mildred said with certain.:-It's him.- she ended, pointing with her head in Cas's direction. Dean blinked nervously and he straightened in his posture. Looking sideways awkwardly. Mildred smiled:-Why are you so nervous? To love someone is wonderful. Did you tell him?- Dean looked at her. He was afraid. No one ever have been so direct about it. Was he so obvious? Should he say it to Mildred? Yes... He was pinning for this nerdy, dorky, little guy. But he was so scared about his own feelings for Cas. He had just knowledged when he was possessed by Michael. He could eject that son of a bitch thanks to his strong feelings for Castiel. Of course... Nobody knew it. Just Dean. And he was so terrified about it. Still... He was a coward. This discovery was new for him. He always thought he was a ladies man. So sure about his conquer skills. But he had fell for this beautiful Angel in this handsome vessel. And he was a man. Well... Kind of... How could that be possible? 

Dean had been staring at Cas all that time. Damn he was like a wonderful apparition. Mildred observed. Dean wasn't staring at the angel. He was contemplating him. Suddenly, Dean spoke:

-I'm afraid.- Mildred chuckled.

-Sure you are. Love is scary. But... You know what?-she asked smiling:- It worth it.- Dean looked at her with a frowned expression.-You deserve to be happy. To be loved. And that beautiful angel over there... He loves you.- Dean's eyes widened in surprise. Mildred noted that:- Don't you know that? Well...-she sighed:-I can tell you that. He was sparkling by your side.- Dean blinked and looked at Castiel. The angel was watching him and feeling catched, he look away quickly.:-Wow...- Mildred continued amused:- Somebody was caught watching.- Dean swallowed. He was like dreaming. Could it be...? Could it be Cas felt the same way? His heart was racing so strongly... His ears felt on fire.- Dean. Tell him.- Mildred finished. She kissed his cheek affectionately and went to say hi to Sam.

Now Dean was more terrified that before. What if... Was just her impression. And Cas didn't... But what if he did? Yes. This doubt was more terrifying that the idea of a one sided love. He could be the most brave hunter in the entire world. He could stop any apocalypse in any dimension... But he just couldn't say that scary "L" word to Cas. No way. He shaked his head and started to walk towards baby.


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things are getting worst for Dean... Mildred's words are dancing in Dean's head... And he started to feel some physical sintoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I'm updating as I promised... Did I promised this? I don't remember... Ok... Alzheimer's sintoms.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free if you want to write some comments.
> 
> C-u.

Dean was buying dinner. The case was so cold. They were always a step behind this guys. And now... He had Mildred's words dancing on his head all the time. He was kind of nervous. Agitated. He didn't know how to look at the angel's eyes again. Thinking about "What if he feels the same" was driving him crazy. He decided to stand next to the exit door waiting for his order. He will regreat it soon... When a couple of girls started to talk about love issues right in front of him.

So... You love him. That's huge girl. - the blonde laughed. She was with a brunette that was looking a little stressed.

-It's not funny, Barb... Gee... I don't know what to do.-the poor girl said. Then Barb looked at her with concern:

\- You better tell him.- her friend blinked nervously.:-Look Tammy... Is simple. If you don't tell him... The "thing" is gonna get worst. I'm telling you... Once you know you love someone... It gets... Well... Physical. You know what I mean.-Barb gave her a strange gaze waiting for her friend to get the point. But Tammy didn't get it. Then the blond sighed:- For God's sake girl... Look... You are gonna be a mess around him. All shaking and drooling. Feeling the urge to touch him. Kiss him. You are gonna be like a zombie in love. So blantant that anyone around you are going to figure it out. So... You better tell him. Trust me. Is the best option. Oh... That is our order. Let's go.- she said and pushed her friend towards the counter.

-Yeah... Right... Tell him- murmured Dean rolling his eyes:-Easy to say... But if he doesn't feel the same... That could be ugly.- He shaked his head. Then he bit his lower lip with a confused expression on his face. "Physical... What is that supposed to mean?" He thought.

Dean arrived to the motel. Cas and Sam were discussing about the evidence. There was something about this case that seems out of logic.

-I don't get it... - said Sam. Dean put the hamburgers on the table and sat. Looking at his confused brother:- Why steal something as insignificant as a wedding ring and then mutilate that person? It just has no sense...- Cas walked towards them:

\- They cut off her eyes. He narrow his eyes. But then didn't say a word. Just blinked because an idea had came to his mind. An awful idea.

-Yes. You are right. We need more information. We have any clue, so...- Cas went to the window. Dean was looking at him. He cleared his throat:

\- Come... Come over here Cas. Sit.- Cas turned towards the brothers. He looked very worried. Dean offered a big smile.:-Come on buddy. We will figure it out. Team free will never left a case without being solved.- Cas blinked. Dean giving him hope was his daily dose of joy. He lowered his head and wow... That beautiful half smile again. It made Dean swallow that piece of burger with so much difficulty that he had to drink some water. 

-"Damn."- Dean thought. Looking at anything in that room but Cas. -"Maybe this is that physical shit."- 

Cas sat with them. Dean approached him a coffee.

\- I... Ehmmm... I bought you this.- He said with a really ashamed and low voice. It made Sam look at his brother with an amused expression on his face. But Dean didn't notice that. He was concentrated on giving Cas that coffee. Cas took it with a grateful gaze. 

-Thank you Dean.- He just said. Dean smiled a little nervous and he nodded. Sam smiled and shook his head lightly in disbelief.

Dean was having a nightmare. Another one. Every night his subconscious was fighting against Michael. But this night was particularly hard. Cas looked at him, and he approached towards the hunter immediately. Dean was sweating and moving violently between the sheets. He was murmuring something. Cas prepared his fingers and he was about to put them against Dean's forehead.

\- Please... Don't hurt Cas. Please. Don't hurt him.- Dean said with very low voice. Cas blinked confused. His heart begun to race like crazy. He touched Dean's forehead very gentle. And then the hunter relaxed. Cas was staring at him, he loves Dean so much. He wanted the hunter to be free from those nightmares and traumatic experiences. Cas's heart was calm again. He wished sometimes his vessel wouldn't remind him that he was in love with his best friend.

They arrived to the bunker. Jack smiled when he saw their friends again. He was reading books at the war room, looking for something helpful about the case.

\- Welcome back.- he said. Sammy smiled at him.

-How are you Jack?- He said. Dean yawned exhausted.

\- I need a nap. But after that.- he said and turned to watch Castiel: - What about a movie in the cave?- he asked with a very low an shy voice. Cas tilted his head and Dean was blushing just lightly at the sight of his adorable angel.

\- But we need to solve this case.- he said with confusion in his face. Sam looked at them and he came to his brother rescue.

\- Look, Cas... We are in white page right now. We have nothing. Mom and Bobby are in Nashville investigating about another case that looks like our thing but... Till we get to understand... We have no clue so... We could just read about it and wait what mom can get.- Dean watched his brother with suspicious eyes. What was he saying? That definitely didn't sound like his brother. Yes... The case was like the Sahara desert... But...:- We could rest our heads, you know? That will be good for us and good to solve the case too with our minds cleaned.- Cas and Dean blinked.

\- I guess you are right.- said Cas. Then turned his head towards Dean's direction:- Ok... We could see a movie after your nap.- Dean caught his breath and smiled.

\- Damn yeah.- he laughed nervously. That made Cas narrow his eyes in confusion.

 

Dean lay down on his bed. Was he dumb or something? Why he laughed like a retarded person? It was obvious that he didn't have control over his body reaction anymore. That was so embarrassing... Not mention Sam was acting like a godamn matchmaker because he was so fucking blantant maybe?. He covered his face with his pillow. He was so screwed.

Dean was making his movie selection. A western? Yes. Definitely a western movie. Clint Eastwood! Of course... Cas walked in the cave and smiled at the sight of his friend.

\- A western movie, I presume.- he said. Dean was surprised and he didn't know he was blushing. He cursed himself.

-Ahmmm yeah well...- and he was laughing again like a dumbass. Cas found that cute. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sat on the couch.- I brought some beers.- Dean said. And frowned when he saw that Cas still had his trenchcoat on him.:- You... Ahm...-he frozen for an instant... He didn't know why but what he was about to say... Maybe could sounds like asking for a strip show. He shook his head... He really had issues overthinking every dialogue or every movement. He needed to talk and say what he was about to say because Cas was looking at him with suspicious eyes right now:- Ahm... You should put yourself comfortable. I mean... You could take off your trenchcoat...- Great. Now he was bubbling like a psycho. Cas blinked but he took off the heavy trenchcoat coat... And his coat... O my... And his tie?? Now Dean needed to look away from that stunning creature and not to look like a fucking stupid and hopelessly in love idiot. -I... I made some popcorn.- he put the popcorn bag between them. 

 

-Oh... Thanks Dean.- Cas said. He took some popcorn and brought them to his mouth. Dean was staring at the angel's lips. So pink and beautiful lips... He was wandering how Cas's lips taste. Then he shook his head again and put the play button to start the movie clearing his throat. Cas looked at him dissemblingly. Dean was acting kind of weird.

Dean was strikingly silent throughout the movie. Then it happen. Cas and Dean's fingers accidentally brushing into the popcorn bag. Dean reacted like if he was being electrified and took his hand away from the bag with violence. Then he stood up immediately and his face was red with embarrassment.

-So...so... Sorry I didn't... I wasn't...- Great! Bubbling again! Was he an idiot or something? He saw confusion all over Cas's face. He felt like a real stupid for overreacting.

-Are you ok?- Cas asked with concern. Dean begun to walk looking for the exit door.

-Ahm... Yeah yeah I just...- Cas stood up walking in Dean's direction.- I... I...- Dean couldn't articulate one simple word. He was avoiding eye contact with the angel. Still red as a tomato. His heart furiously racing. What was wrong with him? They just had brushing their fucking fingers by accident! : - Sorry Cas... Ahmmm.- he was a truly mess right now:- I need some rest. See you tomorrow.- Dean said and walked away from the cave leaving Cas there with a lot of unanswered questions.

Dean lay down on his bed. His heart was still racing. And his face still burning red. He was terrified and confused. He never felt such a thing before. He have been with many women and never... Even with Cassie or Lisa... Never felt this much... He couldn't even give a name to this. Wait... Maybe he could... He closed his eyes with resignation. That had been...

\- That physical shit.- he sighed.


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short chapter with a symbolic flashback about Michael's possession. I hope you enjoy it.

The white room was empty. There was not sounds. Not lights. Not darkness. Just Dean. He was grabbing a box tightly. That box had a locker. He was like embracing that as if his life would count on it. 

Suddenly... Michael appeared. Looking at him, laughing. Dean gave some steps backwards. Terrified. 

\- That box...- Michael said ironically. He pointed at him: - You have to give that to me.- Dean clung even more to the box without saying a word.: - I have probed to the depths of your soul. I know what your fears are... Your little desires. Your insignificant feelings. I just need to open that box that you are protecting that much. - He went near Dean, and whispered: - Why do you protect that thing...? Is there something that is so buried into your senses... That you don't want to share? That don't even you want to acknowledge... Because you don't want to know, Isn't? What is it that is so big... So shameful... So stressing that could destroy all your walls? You have to share it with me.-Dean wasn't answering. He was shaking like a paper. Michael stood in his place and snorted with distaste.- Ok... Ok... I have patience. You will have to show what is inside that thing... Sooner or later.- And then he left, leaving Dean with his box. Dean breathed deeply and looked at the box. He put a hand over it and closed his eyes with relief.

Cas entered to the kitchen and he saw Dean drinking coffee. The hunter was silent. And his eyes were lost in some point in front of him.

\- Good morning Dean.- Castiel greeted him. Dean flinched and almost threw his mug. Cas noticed that and blinked. It seems that his friend were looking very stressed.:- Are... Are you ok? You left last night...- Dean felt so guilty... He had acted like an idiot last night. He took a breath and looked at his friend:

\- Yes... Cas... I'm feeling fine...- then he looked other side:- I'M ... I'M sorry. I just... Ahm...- Cas tilted his head. He didn't know what was going on with Dean. Maybe it was because the possession... But he could see through him. All that distress... And the heavy breath... And the racing pulse... That only showed when Cas was near him.

\- Ahm... Dean... You know I like expend time with you. But if that is exhausting... I mean... You should rest more...- Dean blushed. Cas had that ability for saying such nice and good things to him... Always so honest... That made Dean smile and blushing a little more. Cas felt warm. Then Dean talked.

\- is not that... Cas... I... I enjoy my time with you too... -then he took courage and looked at him with tenderness in his eyes: -More that you can imagine.- Cas was breathless. And Dean could swear that... he saw the angel blush.

Sam passed by the door:

-Guys... Mom and Bobby are here. Let's go. They have news.- he said. Dean stood up an walked towards Cas. He smiled at him again and patted his shoulder before leaving. But he left his hand more than normal time to be just a friendly pat. Cas's heart was beating fast and his mouth felt dry. Dean had that intoxicating effect on him. And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of short... But it has to be. Bc things will get serious in next chapter...
> 
> C-u!


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Bobby return from the hunt. They bring information about the case. The news are not good because implies ex angels and spells.  
> Meanwhile Dean tries to communicate with Cas without screwed things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote this chapter and is filled with angst and fluff. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

\- Then... They are angels?- asked Sam with surprise in his eyes. Mary smiled slightly:

\- They were angels. Now they are just humans.- she said. Dean took a step forward.

-And why are they killing people... And cutting his eyes off?- he said with disgusting face. Cas was thoughtful. And then an idea cross his mind. He closed his eyes resigned and taking a deep breath, he started to talk:

\- They are Michael's followers.- Dean sharply turned all his body to Cas. His eyes horrified at the mere mention of that name.

\- We thought that they were a fraction of the fallen angels preparing some kind of ritual.- Bobby said:-They seem determined. We capture one but she killed himself... She yelled something in enochian. And we heard the name of that freaking Archangel in the middle of her shout.-

\- Yes... They are fanatics. If they are trying to complete a spell... And they already killed two persons... I...-Cas took a second and sighed. This wasn't good news:- There's just one spell that requires humans sacrifices that is related with angels... And is a releasing spell.- he ended. His eyes were worried. Sam was getting the idea. 

\- To release Michael.- he said. Cas nodded silently. Dean stood up:

\- No way. That bastard is dead. We killed him.- he almost yelled. Sam crossed his arms.

\- Not "our" Michael.-

\- What do you mean wit "our" Michael?!- Dean was yelling now. Everybody stayed quiet waiting for Dean to calm down and get to the idea that everyone already reached.Then...: - Adam... The cage...-he said... And the knowledge of it made him shiver.

\- Yes.- Cas said sadly.

\- What else this spell requires?- Sam wanted to know. All the eyes were on Castiel now.

 

\- I don't know the spell... But I know where is written. And I know that they need a witch. A very powerful witch.- Cas said. Sam looked at Dean.

\- Roweena.- he sighed. Jack, who was silent all that time, blinked, and then looking at Cas again he spoke:

\- You mean... They need Roweena... How are they going to capture a powerful witch if they are just humans?- 

 

\- Well... That's...- Mary said smiling with resignation.:-That's because their leader is not a human. Is an angel.- Cas closed his eyes and his lips twitched.

-Of course.- he announced:- Sure... I know the angel's name... Jofiel.-

\- Yes- Bobby nodded:-So you know him?-

\- Yes.- answered Castiel:- He was in heaven's prison. He is a fanatic. Obsessed with Michael and the Apocalypse. He is dangerous.-

 

-Ok... Another feathered crazy son of a bitch... No big deal. We can handle it.-Dean said.

 

Sam stood up:

\- We have to find Roweena first. Cas... Where is that spell written?-

 

Cas sighed. It really seemed like never-ending horror tale.

\- In the book of the condemned.-

 

\- Roweena has it. Isn't?- asked Jack.

\- That's right kiddo.-pointed Dean:- Two birds by one shot.-

\- I'm gonna call her.- Sam said and he took his cellphone.

\- I'll go to heaven.- Dean heard Castiel say and immediately turned his body in his direction, looking at him with disapproval in his eyes.

\- Sorry... What did you just say? Heaven? Really?- Bobby, Jack and Mary looked at each other and they felt like a fire alarm begun to sound in their heads. Time to leave the room. Cas and Dean were alone now.

Cas rolled his eyes:

-Dean... We already had this conversation.- Dean was keeping that look:

\- You know? Yeah. We already had it. I don't want you to go there. They hate you. And I'm pretty sure that they won't help us. More than that! They are agreed with this Michael releasing shit. Because they need it. So yeah. You are not going.- he was determined. But Cas wasn't looking at him.

\- You... Ahm...- he said and then shook his head. He raised his eyes:-You can say yes to Michael and go away putting yourself in danger but I can't go to heaven?- he looked at Dean intensely. Dean swallowed.

\- I didn't have other choice. And you know it.- he said in his defense. Cas walked towards him. He looked hurt. Dean's heart was racing like a crazy machine.

\- You showed me there's always other choice.- Cas said still looking so intensively at him. Dean was afraid that he could hear his thoughts. He was so close.

\- I'm sorry. Bad choice. I know. But that has nothing to do with it. With you and your...-Dean was gesturing with his hands and the words didn't come to his mouth.

-Why can't I go to heaven, Dean?- Cas asked with such a rough an low voice, and Dean was loosing it... His eyes were the bluest blue he ever seen.

\- I... I already told you.- Dean said lowering his voice and looking around... He wouldn't like someone find them like this. Cas frowned.:-Let's go to my room.- He said and Cas blinked confused. Dean begun to walk and Cas followed him without saying a word.

Once in the intimacy of the room the discussion continued.

\- I don't want you to go there... Because...-Dean started to talk but the words got stuck in his throat. He had to take a second. He wasn't looking at his friend:- Because is too dangerous. And that's it.- Cas sighed. He felt so done with this words constipation coming from Dean.

\- I can take care of myself Dean.- he said and he sounded so frustrated that caught Dean's attention. The hunter felt so useless. He was really a walking mess when he was in front of this angel. Then... Without thinking... The words came as an unstoppable torrent to his mouth:

\- I can't follow you there.- Cas blinked and then frowned. What was that supposed to mean. But the hunter stayed frozen. Why did he say that? He couldn't believe he was able to say such an inner and intimate thought. He felt how all the blood ran fast into his head. Printing his face in furious red. He started to bubbling and shaking again like a college girl caught by his crush.

\- What do you mean with follow me.- Cas asked approaching his body to the hunter. It felt risky. Dean swallowed. But Cas continued talking with that sexy and rough voice of him: - Why? Why do you want that?- and then, the angel remembered something. He tilted his head and Dean felt that his legs were like jelly:- You said that time... "Don't get dead".- Dean caught his breath. But it looked that the angel didn't want to finished it.:

-You are afraid.- Castiel's eyes were so deeply looking into Dean's eyes, that the hunter felt how his body were trying to reach stability. The angel was so confused. Why was Dean acting like that? He was trying very hard reading the man's face expressions... But it was worthless. And Dean... Dean wasn't saying a single word. Maybe he should give him some kind of security. - Nothing is gonna happen to me. I promise you that. But I have to go...-

-No...- Dean whispered. Cas tilted his head again:- D-Don't go... I... I... - Dean bit his lower lip. And like if he was asking for energy to the air, he spoke again:- There... There's no cell phone signal in heaven... So I... I will no be able to contact you. I...- he hated himself. He really was a mess. Cas could felt a strong long coming from Dean. He must to do something. He touched Dean's arm. Dean looked at him and that was it. His body was trembling again. Cas noticed that and now his eyes were worried.:-What is wrong? Are you feeling sick or something?- the angel asked. Dean closed his eyes tightly and licked his lower lip. He had to control himself. He just... Allowed himself to touch that hand that was grabbing him slightly. And looking at his own hand that was like almost caressing his friend's he said with the lowest voice:

\- Yeah. Maybe I'm sick... Maybe I'm very sick... Or maybe I'm just poisoned. So... You rather stay and check out on me...- Cas's eyes were wide open. He was blinking furiously. And his face was deliciously tinged with carmine.

-O... Ok.- Cas said. Automatically. Dean released his friend's hand and looked at him in disbelief.:-I'll stay.- the angel talked again and Dean could see that beautiful red on his face. Damn! What was he doing? Maybe Cas was feeling uncomfortable now, because what he just had said to Cas... Shit... That was a flirtation. Hell it was. And he was being able to say it! Cas looked terrified and now Dean looked terrified too. 

-Guys...- Sam called outside and then opened the door slowly.: -Sorry for the interruption... Roweena doesn't answer the cell phone. I think they already got her.-

 

-Don't hurt my family!!- Dean screamed. He was kneeled with blood in his fingers. The hunter was scratching the white wall in front of him. The immaculate wall where it was projected as Michael hit Sam, Bobby and Mary. Dean was crying and screaming... But it was useless.-Please...- he whispered and then Michael appeared in front of him.

-Are you ready to show me your complete submission? Will you show me that box you care so much? Is the last one spot you keep.- Dean wasn't looking at him. Michael begun to laugh.: -I have to admit. You are more stronger that my old vessel. You keep coming back from the dreams I put in your head. You have perseverance. And you are very loud too.- he finished the words with disgusted face. 

\- Please... Stop hurting my family...- Dean whispered again. Michael crouched to ingratiate himself with Dean's tears.

\- You know what I want.- He said clenching his jaw. But Dean didn't answer. In that precisely moment the hunter could see in the wall projection that Cas and Jack arrived. Michael laughed again:- Ok! More guests! I like it!-Then pointed Dean and said :-You will regret your insolence and disobedience.- And he vanished at the same instant that Dean began to hit the wall screaming with rage.


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time to meet Jofiel, the angel that is trying to release Michael from the cage. And it is time to Dean opens his precious box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm updating in the 10th Anniversary of Destiel! I hope you enjoy!

Sam and Dean arrived to Roweena's department. It was a mess. The ex angels had taken her and it looks like they were searching everywhere looking for the book.

\- You think they found it?- Dean asked looking worried. But Sam knew something:

-They ahm... Roweena didn't keep the book here.-he said. Dean looked at his brother confused. Then, Sam walked right to tell bathroom, Dean followed him. Sam took a bottle of perfume. A very expensive perfume.

-They ahm... Roweena didn't keep the book here.-he said. Dean looked at his brother confused. Then, Sam walked right to tell bathroom, Dean followed him. Sam took a bottle of perfume. A very expensive perfume.

\- What are you...?- Dean begun to asking, but his brother looked determined. He took the top of the bottle off and there was a key inside of it. Dean blinked.

-We have to move fast. I know where the book is.- Sam said. Dean swallowed.

\- You are going to tell me how did you know all this.-he pointed at his little brother:-in the car. Let's go.- he ordered. Sam followed him smiling.

The book was kept in a private vault. They entered in the place looking very carefully around. There's no angel. Not strange people. 

\- I hope the book is still there.- Sam murmured. He took the key and begun to open the locked cage. The book was there. He sighed with relief. Dean smiled.

\- Ok... Without book there's not spell... - he said. But Sam looked worried:

\- We need to rescue her. She must be tortured.- Dean frowned.

 

-You are right. I hope Cas find their location. Let's go.- 

Mary, Bobby and Jack were expecting that Cas finished the location spell. The Angel spoke some words in solemn enochian. And then closed his eyes. His body trembled and then reached stability. He opened his eyes with anger.

\- Jofiel had blocked all intent of location. I couldn't find them. Sorry.- Cas said.

-They are always one step forward. Is disgusting.- Bobby spoke with a tone of disappointment in his voice. They heard that thunderous entrance door opening. Sam and Dean looked at him. Then looked at Cas. He was standing by the location spell.

\- Not good news. Isn't?- Dean asked. Cas gave a step forward:

-Sorry. They blocked me out.-he said.

-But we... By the other side... We got the book.- Dean proclaimed very proud of themselves. And then Mary's cell phone begun to sound.

\- Is Charlie.- She said and answered right away:-Yes... Hello Charlie. What's going on?- there was a silence and then Mary was looking at everyone with surprised eyes:- Ok ok... Send me the picture and come to the bunker. Bye.-

\- What happened?- Jack asked. Mary was still looking at her cell phone.

-Ok... Charlie saw when Jofiel captured Roweena. They got her unconscious and put her into a van. And this...-she showed them a picture senses by Charlie on her phone:- This is the van and the patent number.-

Sam took the cell phone in his hands:

\- Ok. I'll find a direction with this.- he announced.

 

\- She was there because Roweena called her. She said Roweena sounded worried.- Mary said.

\- Poor Roweena...- They heard said from Jack. Castiel walked near to him.

-Don't worry.- he said:-Roweena knows how take care of herself. Besides... We will find her.-

The van's patent number belong to a priest. They obtained his direction and immediately went there. The church was surrounded by people with guns.

-I guess we are in the right place.- sighed Dean. 

\- They are ex angels. I'm sure of that.- Charlie affirmed.:-They look like soulless robots. Not offense.- she said later touching Cas shoulder with a smile.

 

\- I'm not offended. We are kind of... Stiff...-Cas analyzed it tilting his head. Bobby approached to them very carefully.

-Ok... We need a plan.- he said. 

A minutes later, they surrended the place and attacked at once. They knew Jofiel was inside with Roweena. They entered into the Church. The silence was immense and disturbing. Next to the altar was a thin, tall and somewhat ungainly man.

He was wearing a dark suit. His skin was pale. He had a strange necklace in light blue. He seemed to have like sixty years old. Somehow he looked creepy.

\- Welcome my brother. You are surrounded by apes, as always...- the figure spoke. His voice sounded raspy and tiresome. His eyes were stock on Castiel. Dean and Sam looked around. There were no sign of Roweena.:- Oh ... She isn't here. So... You killed my soldiers for nothing.- Jofiel smirked pride of himself.

\- You are feeling too good for being just a lunatic jerk.- Dean snapped him with disgust. Jofiel Laughed.

-You think so?- the angel said in the middle of his laughter. Then he rised his right hand and all the crew, except Castiel, were stock against the walls.:- I need all of you to shut up and wait. I need to talk with my brother here.- he said abruptly and his face was grim. Cas looked at the with despair and then looked back at Jofiel. His blue eyes were flushed with anger. Jofiel smiled at him: - Whoa. Don't look at me like that. You brought them first. I won't hurt them. Not today. I swear. I really need to talk with you.- Cas gave a step forward and then frowned.

\- How you get your wings back?- he asked. Jofiel smiled again, feeling pleased, but he didn't answered.

\- You know...- he shifted the subject: - I had always admired you. Castiel's name is like a legend in heaven. Strong... Beautiful... So sure of himself. Then you rebelled... Against our superiors. You followed your cause. That...-he pointed at him: - that is so admirable... But your cause... I don't think your cause is admirable... I think is disgusting.- Jofiel finished with distaste. And looking at Dean he smirked. Then turned around looking again at Castiel smiling: - How it feels defeat Michael.- Cas frowned.

\- I didn't defeat him. You are underestimating humans... - Cas said. Dean looked at him. Something inside him was yelling that Jofiel didn't mean that.

\- I don't.- The angel answered:- Maybe I'm giving them more credit here... Not to everyone. Just to your human.- Jofiel looked at Dean again. He was enjoying this. Dean felt useless. That angel was reading his mind?

\- What do you mean with that?- Cas wanted to know. 

\- Castiel...- Jofiel walked around him:- Do you know the kind of strong feeling that a human needs to show to get rid from an Archangel possession?- Jofiel looked at him expectantly. Cas didn't replay.: - Why could your human eject our strong and fierceness brother? That's why I said... That you defeated him. You did. You made that strong feeling explode Castiel...- Dean closed his eyes with shame. Sam noticed that but Cas... Cas was confused, tilting his head to a side. Jofiel laughed very loudly. - You are so entertaining Castiel... That part of yours... The human part that it came from surrounding you with these dirty monkeys, full of limitations and feelings... So... Disgusting and disturbing feelings. That part of you is the part I hate so much.- Jofiel was yelling now. He felt frustrated.-But... let's left that behind... Let's concentrate on your rebellious part... That's perfection... And I need that with me.- Cas looked at him suspiciously.:- Join me Castiel... I can erase your memories and we can be the dream team... And with our brother... Michael... We will rule this...-

\- Release my friends now.- Castiel asked. There was anger in his voice. Jofiel gave a step backwards.

\- Oh... I thought you would say that... But I have to try. You know.- he said and then Cas took his sword on his right hand and repeated:

\- Release them. Right. Now.- Jofiel laughed so hard that the clink of his necklace caught the attention of Jack. 

\- Ok... I'm gonna leave you go with your funny kind of crew. It will be exciting watch you trying to stop me. You should read a lot I assume about... Spells and sacred places to release our brother... And Im telling you now... That I don't need your filthy book.- Jofiel said and then pointed his forehead.:-I have all in here.- then smirked:-Good bye brother.- And he disappeared, releasing everyone at the same time.

Cas breathe and looked at his friends. 

\- We should go.- he said.

They were in the bunker again. Everyone were exhausted. They decided to take a rest and then make research. Read the book of the condemned and elucidate Jofiel's plans.

But Cas had another idea... 

 

He went straight to Dean and called him apart. Dean's mouth was dry. He knew what was this all about.

\- What's up Cas?- he asked. Avoiding those blue and inquisitives eyes. Cas licked his lower lip and took a deep breath.

\- What was Jofiel talking about... When he mentioned that I... Defeated Michael... ?-he finished. His voice was lower than usual. Dean begun to feeling like trapped.

-I... I don't know what he was talking about...- Dean encourage himself and looked at the angel's eyes.:- You know that kind of... Guys.. they lie.- Cas nodded. But he wasn't convinced at all. He looked very sad. Dean noticed that and felt like a dumbass.

-That's...- he heard Cas talking with a sad thread of voice. And Dean's heart struggled.:- That's ok Dean. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You look kind of upset. I'm sorry. I'm gonna read the spell book. And try to find Roweena. Goodnight.- and he left. And Dean didn't stop him. He was like petrified. His eyes were searching for something in every corner of that kitchen. Then he clenched his jaw with anger. He knew he was screwed. He hit the table with impotence. Why he has to be like this? Why was he such a coward? That wasn't a secret anymore. He had opened that box already. He He must now face its consequences and be sincere with Cas. Or he will hate himself for ever.

 

Michael had everyone unconscious. On the floor. Cas was in front of him. Bloody and breathing really hard. 

-You know... You are persistent too like this vessel.- Michael said looking at the beaten angel.

-Give us Dean back.- he said so softly but determinated. Michael raised his head and smirked.

Dean was watching. All the time. his dry tears had been replaced by new ones over and over again. his cheeks looked like a map of rivers brushed with rage and despair. 

-Don't touch him... Don't even...- he whispered.

-He is crying... You know? He is suffering so much that is kind of... Heartbreaking.- Michael said rolling his eyes, mocking.:- Now... I'm gonna really enjoy this... Maybe killing you...-he finished and took Cas by the neck. Putting him up. Cas coughed with blood and Dean was petrified. He was embracing now that locked box. And the lock... Vanished. 

 

Michael' face expression changed. He looked surprised. But then... When Dean opened the box the Archangel panicked. 

 

Dean was looking into the box. It was shining like ten suns. 

-Don't touch... The man I love. Go away.-he whispered. And Michael released Castiel with horror in his eyes.

\- No... No... You can't... You can't get rid of me!!! You filthy... Useless...!!- he begun to tell and Cas understood. He called Roweena that was on the floor.

-Now Roweena! Dean is expelling him!- Roweena opened her eyes with difficult. But she got the idea right away. She took a gem from her clothes and begun to recit a spell. 

The light in the white room was huge but Dean could see Michael for the last time.

\- You wanted to see what was in this box son of a bitch???!!! Well you know now! Get out from me!!!-

Michael disappeared in one second and Roweena put him in the gem. Then Sam took the gem and destroyed it with the back of his Shotgun. Everyone was saved. They run to Dean. He was unconscious. In Cas's arms.


	6. Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to stop Jofiel for release Michael. And Dean must to be quick and confess his feelings before it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We are almost there! I hope you enjoy this chapter is a little intense... And mmm it was nice to write this!

\- Look... Ahm... Cas... I... I... - Dean breathed deeply. He took some seconds and then raised his head and looked intensely at the mirror in front of him. He continued:- We know you for almost ten years now and...what that got to do with it DAMNIT!- he cursed, hitting the desk with his fist.:-Why is this so hard...-he murmured. And then looked back at the mirror. He felt like an idiot.:- You can flirt with him but can't be honest about your feelings? You are such a stupid son of a bitch.- he was talking to himself, and that made him feel more dumb. Dean sighed and turned around. He walked straight to his bed an sat. Looking very hopeless and useless. The hunter closed his eyes and then remembered what Mildred told him. Love is scary. And he was sure about it... it was more frightening than the apocalypse itself. 

He didn't want to see Cas like last night anymore. He was in love with the angel. Castiel had become the center of his thoughts... The last person he thought about before going to sleep and the first when he woke up in the morning. He was like cursed. He never had felt like this before… and he knew… deep inside, that Cas felt the same way. Dean´s heart started to race again. He snorted, and took a deep breathe. Then the hunter stood up and he faced the mirror again with a determined look.

 

.-Ok…-he whispered:-Let´s try this again tiger.-

 

 -What did you say about the necklace?-Sam asked a little confuse about what Jack had just said. Castiel frowned but his mind began to put together that puzzle. Jack opened a really big and old book and pointed a page were numerous objects were printed:

 -Here.-he said, and the others two approached to him:-You need a considerably huge amount of power to feed the spell, so… I thought about the necklace that Jofiel were using… was very strange… and the beads were like blue… but… like energy… I can´t explain…- 

-You mean… like angel´s grace.-resumed Castiel, and Jack nodded:

 -Yes. Angel grace…-

 -So… those ex-angels…- blinked Sam, but Cas already had reached the idea:-They gave their grace to Jofiel. To released Michael. By devotion.-he spoke. 

 -Yes.-affirmed Jack, and bringing quickly the Book of the Condemned, he readed:-Two humans sacrifices, two human´s signs of alliance, the heaven´s power will be needed, and the portal will be open in that palace where the humiliation is considered holy.-the young finished. Sam was surprised. Jack could read that book without hesitate.

-I know where that Temple could be…- Cas said, in that moment Bobby, Mary and Charlie burst into the war room with new data.- We know where that feathered idjit is going to release our Michael.- Bobby announced, and Charlie gave a step forward and opened her laptop:

 -Here, angelic signs with apocalipsis signs, like a combo…-

 -Saint Francis Temple.- Cas pronounced with determination. Everyone in the room looked at him. Charlie closed the laptop: 

-That´s right dreamy boy. And we have to hurry… is about 4 hours from here.- 

-Ok. I´ll go get Dean.- Sam said and went straight to his brother´s room.

 -Ok…-Dean was still practicing his… kind of speech. He was so close by now., his ears were burning in red, and he was sweating:-Ok… this is it. Not way out. End of the line. Here I go.-he breathe a couple of times, closing his eyes very tightly:-Cas I… I lov- I love you.-he whispered and he felt his knees were loosing stability, then Sam knocked the door and opened it, Dean almost fell surprised, he even had to sit on the bed. His face and a tomato could be the same thing. Sam frowned when he saw his brother in that shape, Dean was avoiding any eye contact. Sam coughed.

-Ahm… we… know where Jofiel is going to.. release Michael, are you ok?-he had to ask right after that vital information. Dean´s eyes were wide opened, and his head began to move in any possibly and avaible direction. 

-I´m cool.-then he stood up, and was not looking yet at his brother, he left his room:-I´m pretty cool. Let´s kill that son of a bitch.- Sam smiled awkwardly, but then followed him.

When Sam and Dean arrived to the war room they could see the team preparing their weapons. Dean's eyes focused right away on Castiel. The angel was in that soldier mode again... Looking so damn good. Damnit! He should concentrated in the mission! Cas caught Dean looking at him and saw how the hunter turned his gaze away ashamed. Cas sighed. 

They were ready and took their bags and walked through the exit door. Just Cas and Dean left in the bunker. Obviously Dean did this on purpose.

-Cas... We... Should.-

-Dean.- Castiel abruptly interrupted the hunter. He turned to him and Dean blinked nervously:-we have a mission.-

\- I know... I know. But... I really need to talk to you... I...- Cas tilted his head and frowned in silence. His lips parted and Dean was frozen again contemplating the angel before him. His eyes. His lips. His eyes again. He wanted to kiss him so, so badly. The hunter swallowed hard. And then Cas tilted his head to the other side. And wow... His gaze was so hypnotizing. Then he showed him his beautiful half smile.

-We kill Jofiel. Then we talk. - he said with rough voice... But it sounded like a whisper. A damn hot whisper. And then he left. Leaving Dean in shock. Did Cas already knows? He swallowed again and shook his head. His cheeks were pink... Almost red. And his heart was racing like crazy. He took his bag and left the bunker. Ok. Then. They will kill Jofiel. Then he will confess to Cas... That sounded like a good plan.

They arrived. Jofiel was in the middle of the releasing spell. He had Roweena by the neck. Surrended by a dozen of ex-angels ready to die by the cause. The team attacked them. They were fast. Bobby, Mary, Charlie and Jack were fighting against them. Sam, Cas and Dean ran straight to Jofiel. He noticed their presence and laughed.

\- You are late!!! Was the traffic??!!-

\- Leave Roweena.- asked Sam. But Jofiel's face darkened. And then he finished the spell saying some word in enochian. Then Roweena's eyes were bright in purple and her lips moved automatically. Jofiel released her slapping her with so many strength that she flew in the air and his whole body hit hard against the ground. 

Sam ran to her and held her carefully. She was lightly injured. Cas and Dean approached to them and a a white light invaded the temple. They heard Jofiel saying with loud voice:

\- I told you you were late! Our brother is coming!!-

-Damnit!- Dean exclaimed:-We have to stop him somehow!- 

-We have to remove the necklace from him first. With that he has tremendous power...- Cas said. And then Roweena smiled to them in the middle of her exhausted shape and she pulled a shining object out of the fold of her shirt. It was the necklace.

-I still have my abilities on gorgeous.- she said to Cas. Cas smiled and took the necklace with him.

\- He is like another angel.- Sam announced to his brother. Then the three of them ran into the light. Dean caught Jofiel by the right arm. He was so excited that didn't see that coming.

-What...?!- Jofiel only managed to say. Sam was fast too and took the other arm. Then Cas stabbed him in the chest. Jofiel died laughing. Proclaiming that it was too late. 

The Church began to tremble. The ex angels lay lifeless on the ground. Bobby, Mary, Jack and Charlie looked exhausted. They were standing in the hall. 

-I can't see the boys from here.- Mary said. Charlie gave a step forward.

-What is that light?- she wondered. Jack's face alarmed from one second to the other. He realized about a terrible fact.

-They door is opening! Jofiel released Michael!- he shouted. Everyone began to run into the light but then it was like a big explosion of power. And they felt on the ground unconscious.

-What was that explosion?- Sam asked. Cas approached to Roweena and healed her with one touch. And all of a sudden, she grabbed Castiel's arm, and looking him in the eyes she said:

\- We can stop Michael. But time is running.-

-How?-Dean wanted to know. Roweena turned to him:

\- Someone has to enter at the light portal and close the door that the spell had created.-

\- Do you mean this light?- Sam asked. Roweena nodded band continued saying:

-There is a door into this light that leads to the cage.-

-Ok. I'll do it.- Dean said with determined voice. But Roweena spoke again:

-No. Just a supernatural been can do it.- and the the three of them were looking at Castiel. Cas frowned. And nodded. Dean's face was filled with worry.

-No. You won't. what if Michael came out from the cage before you close the door? You won't do that.-

-I'll use the necklace.- Cas said putting on the glowing object with angel grace. And he began to walk into the light but Dean ran a couple of steps and grabbed him tightly by the arm.

\- Wait... WAIT DAMNIT!- He yelled at him. The light was now everywhere and only they could see each other.

-There is not time Dean! I have to do this!- Cas was determined to continue but Dean needed to say something.

-I don't want this. I don't want you to die again I can't... I...-Dean's head was a mess... He didn't imagine it would happen like this... But maybe... This is how it was supposed to have to be. He looked at the angel fondly. That gaze that he never had shared with anyone before. Now... That gaze was just and only for Castiel. It took the angel's breath away. Cas knew the time was running.

-I won't die. I promise. I'll come back.- he said an turned into the light again, walking. Then Dean shouted:

-I LOVE YOU!- Cas stopped. Dean was looking at his angel's back waiting for an answer. Car turned around slowly and looked at him. And wow... That gaze was saying everything. It took just a second. Cas gave just a couple of steps. Stood in front of him and without hesitation, he took him by placing his hand behind Dean's neck and kissed him. It felt so passionate and intense. Ten years of holding back. Ten years pinning for each other. And now... They didn't have enough time. Ironically hilarious. Dean was petrified at first, but then he just kissed his angel back. Damnit. It felt so good. And sexy. His whole body was like jelly. Then Cas released his lips slowly. Their faces were so close. He put their forehead together.

-I love you too.- They closed their eyes at the same time.-I'll be back soon. You wait for me.- he said and left. Dean was like daydreaming. He shook his head and breathed like for the first time.

-You better come back with me soon. You can't just steal a kiss from me and run away.- the hunter whispered with worry in his eyes.


	7. Act 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are learning to be together as a couple in front of the others. Maybe is more easy knowing that everyone already knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading this know me of first fic. And specially thank to Emblue_Sparks for editing mi fic!
> 
> I'm about to write another spn Destiel FF. I hope I see you there!
> 
> Ja neeeeeee

Dean was standing still inside that light. He could heard his brother calling for him in thedistance. There were strong winds gusts. And Dean’s body was shaken violently, but he stood  
firm. Waiting for Castiel to return.

Suddenly, the wind stopped. And the light was gone. Everything was quiet. Dean was searching everywhere trying to find the sight of Castiel. Sam came near to him and Roweena turned to  
see the rest of the team unconscious on the ground. She ran to them.

-Dean…- Sam called him, but seeing that his brother was still looking for the Angel, he decided join Roweena and check on the others.

Dean was desperate. And when he was about to loose his head, the angel appeared in front of  
him.

-Hello Dean.- Cas said with his rugh voice:-The necklace had given me temporary wings, so I could…- But Dean was already kissing him and cupping him by the cheeks with so delicious softness that Cas closed his eyes and he surrended to the kiss, grabbing Dean by the hips. They moved slightly and the kiss started to become more passionate. Dean was loosing his mind and  
wanted to take the Angel right there and make him his. But Cas was aware about how the heat was starting to win their bodies. So he released the hunter just in time.

Dean's was exquisitely dyed red. Cas showed him his beautiful smile and Dean tried to smile too, but he was too flustered. Cas took his hand and kissed his fingers gently. Dean swallowed  
hard and something was feeling very tight down his belly. Then Cas looked at him with those intense eyes.

-You are such a beautiful person. I could say I adore you.-Castiel whispered softly near Dean’s hand. And his breath felt so warm. They began to walk holding hands. But when Dean saw the  
rest of the team in the hall, he brusquely released Castiel’s hand, feeling very uncomfortable.

Cas looked at him with confusion in his eyes. But Dean avoided him.

-They… are you ok guys?- Sam asked. Jack and the others looked exhausted.

-Yeah… yeah… we…we are cool.- the older brother talked. Looking everywhere like if there were a ghost to hunt or something. Sammy frowned. And Cas was feeling a little sad. He took  
the necklace off and Jack pointed it with curiosity:

-What are you going to do with that?-The kid asked, and Cas looked at the object.

-I should return this to heaven.-he said, and Dean’s eyes were over the angel again. -But… is a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands… so…-Then he take the necklace and gave it to Sam:-We should hide it very well in the bunker.- Sam nodded an took the responsibility. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

-But… this makes you more stronger… and gave you wings… and…-Cas turned to Jack with fondness eyes:

-I don’t need it. I don’t need wings… I don’t need be stronger. Not anymore.- he said and looked at Dean. He was amazed with the angel's words… that has to be with them now? They only need each other. That gave Dean butterflies flying in his stomach. Giggling a little when nobody was seeing him.

They arrived to the bunker. Quickly, they took a shower, ate something and went straight to their beds.

Cas was still on the library, looking for some information he needed. Dean saw him in his way to the kitchen, and checking that nobody else were there, he approached to the angel and the  
hunter took the book from Cas and forced the angel to turn to him. Smiling, because his attempt to caught the attention worked very well.

-What was you reading?- the hunter asked with low and suggestive voice. Cas smiled at him and boom! Dean was enchanted again.

-I was wandering… why you acted like if you was afraid before… afraid to show the others that we love each other.- Cas was straight to the fact that was bothering him. Dean’s eyes were  
now wide open.

-You… mean… I…- he barely said but Cas was waiting for a real answer.

-I wasn’t acting weird… -Dean laughed nervously:-I…I just .. I don’t know how they…-

-How they are going to take it?- Cas frowned and tilted his head in that beautiful way. Dean couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed the angel's shoulders, rubbing and squeezed them with contained passion.

-I'm a dumbass sorry, I didn’t want to make you worry or uncomfortable. I just… love you so much that I don’t know how..I should…- that was enough to Cas, the angel stroked Dean’s  
face tenderly and kissed him on the lips. Damn! Cas’s lips were heaven. Tasted so good. Soft and wet and warm and… he was loosing his senses again. This angel was so illegally hot. He  
never felt so much desire for anyone.

He was really hard now. Dean pressed his body against Cas and both of them were moaning now. Dean heard some steps and quickly released Cas giving several steps backwards him. Cas  
was confused, but then he saw Sam passing by.

-I… I have already kept the necklace with the others objects that we have… am I interrupting something?-he asked later seeing how flustered his brother and his best friend were. Sam grinned. He already knew. Dean noticed that and blinked. Sam started to walk again towards his room, but he stopped just for a moment and turned around to face Dean and Cas.-Yeah. We already know, so… you two don’t have to be so childish about it and… act just like a  
normal couple.-Cas and Dean were frozen looking at Sam. Sam gave one step and then turned to them again:-Oh and… ahm… Congratulations. It was about time now. You are such a  
stubborn couple of dumbasses.-he grinned again and left.

-So… Sammy… all this… time.-Castiel said frowning.

-He fucking knew it- finished Dean looking at Cas. Cas gave him back his blue gaze and both of them laughed. Then Dean offered him his hand and the angel took it smiling at him.:-Come on .  
I need to sleep.- the hunter said.

-But I don’t sleep Dean- Cas pointed, but Dean was guiding him to his room.

-I know… but I need you to watch over me tonight and every night. Starting from today.- Cas felt his cheeks becoming warmer.

-O… ok then…-he whispered and the door closed behind them.


End file.
